A Betrayal Too Many
by SalvatoreBabe96
Summary: In the end, Ginny just could not forgive and forget, and she definitely could not forget her and Tom's past ... No matter how hard she tried. First ever, Ginny and Tom story, hope you like it :


**Summery: **We all know the story, Ginny find Tom Riddles diary, he tricks her into doing his evil bidding, manipulates her down into the Chamber, and then slowly sucks the life out of her. All of these evil, in-human things, were betrayals in Ginny's eyes. He thinks he can have her back, but Ginny explains that a betrayal too far gives him the exit from her life.

**A Betrayal Too Far **

"You want to know why I did it?" He asked her, emotion vacant in his cold, heartless voice. She was facing the window, looking out into the near enough deserted street down below. She watched as the children of just eleven years of age, skipped next to their fathers or mothers, holding their hand so trustingly, like their wasn't a care in the world, like they didn't need to know, nor did they want to know the horror and the misleading that could be placed upon then, if somebody plays their cards right. But then again, eleven years olds really aren't supposed to know of evil, they aren't supposed to know of hell, they aren't supposed to have felt, touched, seen what she had seen at that age.

Smiling grimly, she replied with a simple statement, but one that held so much disgust and hatred that even he had to flinch at it, "Not really."

She didn't need to turn and face him to know that he had flinched, ever since she was just eleven and he was a mere sixteen year old boy, they had been connected, knew what the other was doing without even having to be around or look at the other person.

Some would whisper behind her back, "That's Voldy's girl!" or "She's Voldemorts, don't touch her." But she wasn't his, she would never be his again, the mere thought of it made her sick to the pits of her stomach. She'd been there once, suffered heartbreak - she laughed at the irony of it all - and she wasn't going back there anytime soon.

"Why not? We could still be what we used to be you know," He said, staring at the back of her head, not daring to move in case she decided to turn on him. He really didn't know what she was capable of these days.

"What's that then? A innocent little girl and her manipulating master? Or an innocent eleven year old girls version of best-friends, whereas it was a sixteen year old boys version of the manipulating and putting up with an annoyance for a bit!" She shouted, still refusing to face him, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her face, just like she knew he wanted her too.

"We could be everything that we ever dreamed of being, if you would just let the past go," He offered, pleading with her to forgive him. Be with him, make him whole again like she had once done.

"No, we can never be like that again, because you betrayed my trust. I believed everything that you said, because you were the first person who would talk to me, see me for what I am, you never judged me! And I was stupid enough, to believe it! I should of known that something was up the moment I found a weird looking book that I hadn't purchased in my cauldron, but me being desperate to have someone, anyoneto talk to. I was weak, and stupid and so blinded by something that's blinded by nothing! And look what came out of it, a stronger, more powerful, more headstrong, less vulnerable me. So in some ways, I'll stand here now, and thank you from the bottom of the void that is my heart, because without you, I wouldn't have become the women that I am today. I don't take anything bad from anyone, and I definitely have learned that I do not forgive and forget easily!"

"So what are you saying?" He asked, knowing that the 'leave' was coming, but he didn't think he would survive the next time, it came out her mouth.

"You betrayed me one too many times, and to be honest, I do not think that I would be able to live with you in my life. I had an obsession back then, and if you would just let it all go, and admit to yourself that you had an obsession with me, and damn you still do, and you need to get over that. And I need to do what is best for me, so that is why I'm showing the door Tom Marvolo Riddle. Because Ginerva Molly Weasley, is not weak anymore! And she will not allow herself to be broken, so go home, and do not come back, you caused enough trouble in the past, your not bringing it to my future."

"And how exactly did I betray you?"

"You possessed me! Made me feel things that an eleven year old girl should never have felt! Forced me to see things! Made me do things without my right state of mind in tact! Drove me to the edge of insanity and back! Dragged me down into the wretched chamber and stood their as I pleaded for you to help me, but little did I know that you were slowly sucking the life out of me! You manipulated me! And that Tom, is your betrayal!"

"You promised that you would never leave me, you promised me Ginerva," He replied.

"That's one betrayal to your dozen, maybe someday you'll learn the feeling, but right now, I want you gone, I'm not going to broken again, so your wasting your time."

He walked to the door, a look of rejection and failure written across his beautiful and perfect features. She watches him, finally succumbing to the fact that she needs to see his face. Just as he reaches out to open her front door, he halts and turns his head so that his eyes are locked with hers.

"For the record, I never meant to betray you so many times, I never meant to hurt you. My mother died, and all I was left with was the feeling that hatred was showing love. I did love you Ginerva, I still do, and just so you know, I think I always will, because in some ways, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Goodbye, my beautiful Ginerva."

And with that, he walked out into the night, gently closing the door behind him, she watched him walk to the end of the street, all the while watching the eleven year olds with their fathers and smiling fondly, just as she had done moments before. He turned back toward the window and in that moment, as he stood there watching her, as she did him, she realised that Tom Riddle had grew up and learnt from his mistake, but in the end, Ginny didn't forgive and forget, and she just couldn't forget her and Tom's past, no matter how much she tried.


End file.
